Hey There Delilah
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Brittany moves to New York for a 3 month tour. Alvin never calls her. How will he get her to forgive him? bad sumary.


**Hey All!**

**It's me again and I'm back with a new story! **

**If you're wondering about my story A Game of Shadows, I'm waiting for you all to send in more OCs so I can have different characters to establish more of a story.**

**Lastly, shout out to Kuro Rakka Shimo for being the co- writer for my other story.**

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes are all 16**

**Read On!**

Alvin was sitting alone at his house bored out of his mind. Everyone was out doing something except for him. Simon was at the library, Theodore was at his cooking class, and Dave was on a date with Claire.

Usually on a day like this, he would call Brittany and ask her to come over, but she and her sisters moved to New York for 3 months for a tour. It's only been a month since she's been gone, and it's been the most boring month of his life. Just two months ago, after knowing her since they were five, they started dating. Do you know how hard a long distance relationship is?

Alvin flipped through the channels, not finding anything good on, until he saw a listing that caught his eye: _Chipettes Live in Concert. _He went to the channel and saw a sight for sore eyes, Brittany. She was singing a beautiful love song she had written the day they first started dating.

Alvin even shed a tear while hearing her preform. Then, an idea popped in his head…

Brittany was sitting in her room, staring at the phone.

_When will he call? _She thought.

Her sisters saw the distress on her face and they went to comfort her.

"Don't worry Britt," Eleanor said "He will call eventually."

"Yeah right." She responded

_Maybe if I turn on the radio, it might get my mind off of it._

Brittany went to the nightstand and turned on her radio to her favorite station.

"_**Alright everyone that was Wide Awake by Katy Perry, now here's a new song by Alvin Seville."**_

Brittany sighed_ he has time to write a song but not to call his girlfriend._

The song started with a guitar playing, and then Brittany heard the voice that melts her heart.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**What's it like in New York City?**_

_**I'm a thousand miles away**_

_**But girl, tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**Don't you worry about the distance**_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely**_

_**Give this song another listen**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**_

_**I'm by your side**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I know times are getting hard**_

_**But just believe me, girl**_

_**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**_

_**We'll have it good**_

_**We'll have the life we knew we would**_

_**My word is good**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I've got so much left to say**_

_**If every simple song I wrote to you**_

_**Would take your breath away**_

_**I'd write it all**_

_**Even more in love with me you'd fall**_

_**We'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far**_

_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun of us**_

_**And we'll just laugh along because we know**_

_**That none of them have felt this way**_

_**Delilah I can promise you**_

_**That by the time we get through**_

_**The world will never ever be the same**_

_**And you're to blame**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**You be good and don't you miss me**_

_**Three more months and you'll be done with school **_

_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_**You'll know it's all because of you**_

_**We can do whatever we want to**_

_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_

_**This one's for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me.**_

Brittany smiled to herself. _He really is thinking of me._

Suddenly her ringtone went off.

"Hello?" she said

"Did you hear it?"

"Alvin, is that you?"

"No, it's bigfoot… of course it's me!"

"Alvin I'm so happy to hear your voice! I loved the song! Did you really mean all that?"

"Yeah, I did. Britt, I sorry for not calling you. I was just so upset when you left-"

"It's okay Al, I gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. I love you"

"Love you too"

Brittany hung up and held the phone to her chest.

"Told ya he'd call," Eleanor commented.

**So… what cha think? I respect your opinion!**

**R&R!**

**YackAtchaLater**


End file.
